


It All Starts With A Chocobo

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Series: Prompto And The One With The Chocobo [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Scavenger reader, pet chocobo, riding chocobos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: Prompto meets the largest chocobo he's ever seen at Wiz's.And then he meets you.





	It All Starts With A Chocobo

Prompto was in awe of the giant chocobo in the far pen at the Wiz Chocobo Post. He’d dashed over to it the moment he saw it. He looked at the sign that usually held a chocobos information and was disappointed to see it empty. It was of the regular yellow colouring, it just happened to stand at nearly 50% larger than any of the other chocobos that Prompto had ever seen. It looked like it could crush him with one foot. 

“Who’s a big chocobo? You are buddy!” He cooed, leaning on the fence as the bird eyed him up cautiously. He desperately wanted to ask Wiz about it, but Noctis and Galdiolus were talking to him. Discussing the hunt they’d just completed most likely. Prompto snatched up some greens from the barrow that was available for anyone to feed the chocobos and held them out. The large chocobo squawked once and smoothed out feathers that Prompto didn’t even realise had been puffed up. Despite a razor sharp beak, the beast carefully took the food from his open palm.

“You like him?” Wiz called as he ambled over, clearly done with the others.

“Course!” Prompto glowed with joy, rubbing the chocobo’s beak affectionately. “But he’s huge! Why?”

“No idea why. He just grew more than any others in that clutch."

“I’ve not seen him here before.” Prompto added.

“Private owner that one.” Wiz grinned. The bird was attempting to groom the poor blonde’s hair now. “Stops by now and then for me to look him over.” 

\----------

You left the main building of the chocobo post with a smile. A hot shower and a decent meal had been refreshing. Being a regular had benefits for sure. Ollie was still in his pen thank the Six. As a larger than average chocobo he could have easily hopped the fence on a whim. Your uncle was talking to a young man in front of Ollie, both were animated and Ollie was clearly enjoying himself. He didn’t shove his beak into just anyone’s hair. You trotted over to the pens to recuse the blonde. 

“Hi.” You waved with a smile. Ollie squawked happily at you, lifting his head from the blonde’s. “Yes you, Ollie.”

“[Name], this is Prompto, he’s quite taken with your Ollie.” Wiz managed to vaguely introduce everyone including the chocobo in a single breath.

“He’s awesome.” Prompto grinned like a fool. But a cute fool with mussed up hair. “And so gentle.” His praise made you smile a little. 

“He is.” You agreed. As if on cue Ollie licked your cheek. “And, as much as I’d love to stay and chat... I’ve got places to be before nightfall.”

“Come now girl. I’ll grab your things, five minutes won’t hurt you. Not when your Ollie has a fan today.” Wiz chuckled. He knew you well enough to know that anyone that Ollie liked was okay in your book. And Olly had attempted to groom the poor guy.

“Can I snap a photo?” His question wasn’t a surprise. Many who saw Ollie wanted his photo.

“Sure.” You shrugged. When he pulled out his fancy camera your eyes widened a little. He snapped away happily before flipping the digital viewfinder for a selfie.

“Come on! You too!” His sheer joy overrode your usual dislike for selfies. You joined him in the frame and Ollie shoved his head between you both. “Oh this is awesome!” You gave Ollie an affectionate pat before moving to open the pen. “How long have you two been together?”

“Years now, maybe six or seven?” You answered as Ollie trotted out into the open. He stretched and flared his feathers, showing off his size in full. “Show off.” You laughed, earning a gentle beak bump. Ollie crouched down to the ground, ready and waiting. “Maybe I’ll see you around, Prompto.”

“Really?” He sounded hopeful. 

“I travel. A lot.”

“[Name].” Wiz called. “You all good?” He handed you a large backpack, a tightly rolled camping pack and a shoulder bag. 

“Always.” You grinned. You busied yourself, strapping both the backpack and camping pack to a special harness partly hidden by Ollie’s feathers. 

“You travel by chocobo? Exclusively?” Prompto asked.

“Yup. No car for me.”

“But don’t you-” He started to ask. 

“I’m off road most of the time. I’m fine really.” You pulled out one of your knives and twirled it around your fingers. “See?” Before he could say anything, you hopped onto Ollie’s back. Ollie stood and you suddenly towered over Prompto. “Bye, Prompto. I’ll see you around.” He responded to your smile with one of his own. His cheeks tinged with pink. 

“See you, [Name].” He waved hopefully. Ollie set off at a trot, fluffing his wings around your legs protectively. It wasn’t long before you disappeared into the trees. 

\----------

You’d been all over, hunting for scraps and bits of machinery that you could clean up and maybe repair. The guys at the various outposts usually didn’t rip you off too badly if you had a decent haul. With a full pack and minimal supplies left you made for the nearest haven camp site. The night looked to be clear throughout so you opted to go without a tent. Ollie would put out more than enough warmth to see you through the night. It wasn’t long before you were set up with a little cooking fire. 

The sound of footsteps and general chatter approached. Ollie puffed himself up even though he was sitting down. You clutched your knife tightly. Most people didn’t use the havens now. When the group of men approached you tried to swallow your nerves. Ollie suddenly squawked happily. A flash of blonde dashed forwards.

“[Name]! Ollie!” Prompto cheered, waving at you.

“Who?” You recognised the Crown Prince on sight. 

“We met at Wiz’s.” Prompto explained. 

“That so.” There was no questioning in Noctis’s voice, just tiredness. 

“Would it be agreeable to share the camp site?” Ignis asked politely. 

“Go for it.” You smiled, gesturing to your small camp. “I’d welcome the company.” You watched as the group fetched their things from the car and set themselves up, leaving a small clearing around Ollie. You offered to help but Ignis insisted that they could manage just fine. You were both impressed and disheartened by their set up. It looked secure and weather proof, but also far too grand. Who hauled all this stuff around? Gladiolus offered you his chair as he worked on setting up their tent, clearly the muscles in the group. Ollie settled next to you, his head resting near your feet, watching. Prompto and Noctis joined you by the fire after they finished their own, minimal chores. Prompto ruffled Ollie’s feathers before flopping into his own chair. 

“Do you use the havens often?” Noctis asked, gazing into the fire.

“Almost every night.” You answered.

“I try to convince them that a hotel is better.” Prompto chimed in. He kept snapping casual shots of Ollie from his seat before deleting them. “Hm... no good...”

“We do when we can.” Ignis said, joining them with plates of food. “For our gracious host.” He presented you with a plate much to your surprise. 

“Really?” You asked, stunned at his kindness. 

“You could have turned us away.”

“I’m not mean.” You laughed. 

“Did you eat already?” Gladiolus asked. When you shook your head he chuckled. “So eat with us. Don’t deny a free meal.”

“I believe Prompto would enjoy... assisting you in feeding Ollie greatly.” Ignis said, still holding your serving. You’d not noticed the blonde hop from his seat and skirt the camp to be behind you to take another selfie with the chocobo. Ollie was content to shove his beak into the poor guys hair and suffer the photos.

“Can I?” He was clearly excited by the idea.

”I can keep your plate warm for you. It’s no trouble at all.” With Ignis’ offer you abandoned the comfort of the chair and rummaged through your pack for the selection of greens you’d foraged during the day. Ollie and Prompto had both followed you to the other side of the fire like puppies. You put a handful of leaves in Prompto hands and he immediately started to hold them out for Ollie one by one.

“So what do you do exactly that has you out here?” He asked. 

“I scavenge. Mainly old parts, machinery. The odd weapon if I get lucky.” You answered, handing him a few more leaves. “I clean them up, see if I can’t make something out of them, then sell them to the vendors.” It took only a few minutes for his hands to be empty.

“Must be hard.” He couldn’t help but feel some pity for you. Prompto couldn’t imagine travelling everywhere alone. 

“I have Ollie.” He must have heard his name, or followed the conversation to some degree, because he chose to nibble at your fingers affectionately. “Ollie’s my light.” Prompto could tell that there was some history between you, enough to cause you to look at him with such love. He wanted to capture that moment, but even he could read the mood. He did his best to burn it into his brain rather than take a photo. A girl and her chocobo. It made his heart warm and fuzzy. You pressed a kiss to Ollie’s beak before looking back at Prompto. “Come on, let’s go eat.” You trotted back over to Ignis, leaving Prompto with Ollie for a moment. 

“You take good care of her.” He said softly. Ollie whistled gently in reply and bumped his head affectionately. “Atta boy.”

\----------

Despite Ignis’ protests, you helped tidy up after dinner before settling back to lean on Ollie’s side. He was curled up beside the fire and you had a blanket laid on the ground like a cushion so that you could use him as a backrest. 

“No tent?” Noctis asked eyeing up your pack and general lack of equipment set up. 

“Oh she’s got one all right.” Gladiolus answered on your behalf. “But it’s a gorgeous evening, and the forecast is clear.” He grinned at you. “Sleeping under the stars is one of the joys of camping.” You nodded in agreement. 

“And, I hate leaving Ollie out on his own if I don’t have to.” Prompto had to admit, you looked very comfortable nestled in the chocobo’s feathers. “He’s a good pillow.”

“Can I .... uh? Try that?” He stumbled over his words, cursing himself. Noctis smirked at his phone, pretending that he hadn’t already picked up on how nervous his best friend had suddenly become around you. 

“Come here.” He blushed when you smiled warmly at him. You shifted overly to make sure there was room for him on your folded blanket. Ollie squawked when Prompto leaned back on him, turning his head to look at his new companion. You couldn’t help but giggle. Prompto’s hair blended in with Ollie’s feathers so well that he almost looked like he should be part chocobo. 

“What?” He panicked, he didn’t think he would be able to stand it if you started teasing him. 

“It’s a good thing Prompto.” Noctis grinned.

“No don’t get up.” You laughed. “Just... stay. I’m sorry for laughing. It’s... just so... cute.” He flushed red, highlighting the freckles that were scattered across his face. You’d remember that moment. He wasn’t cute. He was damned handsome.

“Relax kid.” Gladiolus chuckled. “Enjoy the bird.” You weren’t entirely sure he was talking about Ollie.

\----------

You woke slowly from a comfortable sleep. Ollie’s familiar warmth was around you but there was another warmth with you. You opened your eyes slowly, breathing in a slightly musky scent that seemed familiar and new at the same time. You recognised his jaw line of all things first. Prompto. He’d come to sit with you, showing you all the photos he’d taken on his camera so far during their trip. You’d talked, then listened. The others gave up and headed into the shared tent, leaving Prompto with you. Eventually you both must have dozed off. You tried to move the arm that you’d thrown across his chest during the night but he had a firm grip on your hand with his fingers somehow having laced in with yours during the night. Warmth. He radiated a comfortable warmth. Ollie stirred, lifting his head to look at you and Prompto. He eyed up the blonde. This was one of those times you thought you could see human like intelligence in his eyes. Silently Ollie lowered his head. You felt your heart skip a beat. Ollie... approved of you cuddling up to Prompto? Between Prompto’s grip and Ollie’s acceptance, you let yourself doze peacefully for a few more minutes. 

“Mmmm.... Morning.” Prompto mumbled. It took a good minute for him to realise that you’d gone from mere companions to cuddle buddies during the night. “Oh damn! I didn’t mean to- I must have-” He panicked, releasing your hand instantly.

“It’s okay.” You yawned, lifting yourself away from him just a little. “You were warm... and comfy.”

“I’m... comfy?” His timidness made you want to flop back against him and hug him. But you never got the chance. Ollie stood suddenly and Prompto found himself flat on his back looking up at the underside of a chocobo. You laughed. A clear sound in the morning air. 

“Sounds like someone’s a morning person.” Gladiolus chuckled, already across the firepit from you both.

“Come on Ollie, let’s find you some breakfast.” You quickly stretched, trying to shake off the feeling of Prompto beside you. It wouldn’t do to get used to it. He travelled with the Prince, and you, you hunted down scraps for a living. 

“I’ll make sure Ignis makes you something too!” Prompto called out after you as you hopped off the edge of the haven.

“Real smooth kid.” The silence that answered Gladiolus said enough. 

“Do you think we’ll see her again?” Prompto asked when you were out of sight. 

“In a few moments certainly.” Ignis said dryly. Before the blonde could protest he continued. “But it is likely we shall. And if we do it would be prudent to be polite. Falling asleep on our host is not usually considered polite.” Prompto flushed red. 

“She didn’t seem to care.” 

“Not with that giant chicken to protect her. I think it would take someone with real balls to make a move on that one.” Gladiolus chuckled. Prompto chewed his lip. He’d not thought about making a move. Not with the others around, and he’d not even considered Ollie. When you returned, you tried not to look too much at Prompto. But Ollie was determined to groom the poor blonde’s hair. So you had to rescue him after breakfast earning a badly hidden snicker from the Prince. You marvelled at how soft his hair was in your fingers. 

\---------- 

“Thanks again.” You smiled, packing your things back onto Ollie. 

“We would be more than pleased to share camp with you again.” Ignis bowed playfully. 

“Maybe we could share some supplies.” Gladiolus mused.

“Either way, you’re welcome.” Noctis said casually.

“Thanks. It means a lot to know I have friends out here.” You couldn’t stop yourself from looking at Prompto fussing over Ollie. “I should go. I’m burning daylight.” Prompto took a photo of you as you left the haven, sat on Ollie’s back. He managed to capture the moment you looked back with a smile and a wave. He thought it looked like you were waving it him. You were. 

\----------

The more you bumped into them and shared their camp, the more you found yourself wanting to bump into them. You listened more carefully to the gossip when you talked with the various vendors at the outposts, for mentions of the Prince and his entourage. Prompto filled your thoughts at night. He was handsome and sweet. He would always try to make you smile when he sat with you. And he was friendly with Ollie who clearly approved of him. That smile he made when he was with Ollie showed real affection for chocobos. You hated yourself for missing that warmth at your side when you were alone. He was a part of the Prince’s entourage. He deserved some beauty who knew how to behave. Not you who spent most of the day trying to find treasures in scrap. Not you who bathed in rivers and lakes on a regular basis. But you couldn’t stop yourself from accepting his kindness and hoping he’d come to you in the evenings when you were with them. When he did, you glowed.

\----------

If you weren’t already there when they made camp at a haven, Prompto would listen for your approach on Ollie. He liked it when you were there. Sure you would make small talk over dinner, help Ignis wash up, even tell Gladiolus about the area if he asked, but then you would sit with Ollie. And there was a noticable space left next to you. Prompto would sit with you, show you all the photo’s he’d taken since he last saw you. He saw through the smudges of dirt and grease that often marked your skin. He saw the smiles and long lashes that made his heart leap into his throat. He tried not to fidget as you leaned against him to look at the screen on the camera. He hated the way Gladiolus would wink at him as the others disappeared into the tent for the night. He hated how he could barely wait for the moment you dozed off on his shoulder, more times than not throwing your arm over him as you got comfortable. Hated how he longed for the moments when he could look at you without the others teasing him. And yet you never pushed him away. He couldn’t help but hope. 

\----------

“We’re nearly there.” You shouted over the thrashing rain. You didn’t think Ollie could hear you let alone understand your words. But you felt the need to say something. The sound of the rain was oppressive. The storm had come out of no where. Your initial plan of sheltering in the ruins you’d been scavenging in had been trashed when a daemon had spawned on your doorstep. You were getting soaked, and your cold fingers were struggling to grip Ollie’s reigns. 

\------------ 

“Do you hear that?” Prompto asked. The guys were huddled in their tent, protected from the rain, playing cards. They’d all taken off their jackets and hung them to try near the entrance. Thankfully they’d managed to get set up before the storm got too bad. 

“Just the wind.” Gladiolus rumbled. “It’s your turn, Noct.”

“I highly doubt anyone would be out in such weather.” Ignis agreed.

“No, there it is again.” Prompto protested. “Seriously, listen!” The group fell silent. A voice cried out. But the words were stolen by the wind. 

“Gladio.” Noctis commanded his Shield with a single word.

“On it.” Gladiolus threw on his jacket and went out into the storm. The other’s waited, trying to continue their game. It didn’t take long.

“Towel. Now.” Gladious demanded. Ignis threw him a dry one and Gladiolus revealed you under her arm. “Get as dry as you can.”

“[Name]!” Prompto squeaked, scrambling to stand.

“Thanks.” You sighed, rubbing at your hair.

“Caught in the rain?” Noctis quipped. 

“More like drowned.” You laughed. “Ollie went to find a nook to shelter in after I realised you were here.” Your clothes were dripping onto the floor, water pooling at your feet. “I don’t suppose.... I could borrow a dry shirt or something?” All four of them flushed. You’d never get dry in those wet clothes. That meant changing. 

“I’m sure we can find something suitable.” Ignis managed. It came down to a choice between one of the Prince’s spare T-shirts or a button down of Ignis’. The other two wore too many tanktops, and they would leave you exposed. You opted for the length that the button down had, glad for the way the gyus turned their backs to you as you changed. Ignis carefully hung your damp clothes with their jackets, discreetly hiding your delicates from plain view. 

“We should try to get some sleep.” Gladiolus suggested. “And hope the storm passes by morning.” There was a flurry of activity from Ignis, arranging the sleeping bags and finding a blanket for you. 

“I’m sorry that there is nothing else-” He started to apologise.

“It’s fine. I’m already grateful enough to be dry.” You smiled. You really were grateful, but you were also tired and worried for Ollie. 

“Come on. Lie down and sleep.” Noctis muttered, already cozy in his own place. You flushed when you realised your place was between Prompto and the Prince. But you couldn’t really object without causing a fuss. You carefully slipped into the space between them, curling the blanket around you tightly. Gladiolus fell asleep first, a habit from his many years of camping. Noctis was mere minutes behind him. Ignis seemed to settle quickly once the Prince was asleep. That left you and Prompto. You hugged yourself, missing the warmth Ollie always gave you. Rainy nights were usually spent in makeshift camps so that you could stay with him. Prompto couldn’t see you clearly, but even in the dark he could make out how tightly curled up you were. 

“[Name].” He whispered. You rolled onto your side to face him, it felt meaningless in the darkness. But you realised you could see his outline faintly. He raised his arm, lifting his sleeping bag. He’d not zipped himself into it. He’d taken care to make sure that your side was the side that was open. “Here.” You paused, debating. This was different to falling asleep absently while sitting together. This was choosing to go to him. You shuffled into the opening he made for you. He carefully lowered his arm, letting the sleeping bag fall over you. He held you close, drawing you in as much as he could.

“Thanks.” Your voice was muffled against his chest. He was warm. And there was that musky scent that smelled so right even suppressed by the damp. Prompto hoped you couldn’t hear his heart pounding in his chest. But with his warmth surrounding you, you fell asleep instantly. With a sigh he let himself relax. It wasn’t long before sleep took him too.

\---------- 

Prompto’s nose scrunched up, tickled by your hair. When he tried to reach up to scratch, you woke drowzily. It took a moment to remember where you were. In Prompto’s arms, close to his chest. Prompto felt your movement and sleepily flopped his arm back over you. 

“Prompto.” You yawned, trying to pull yourself away from him. 

“Five more minutes.” He mumbled. You managed to sit up enough to look around the tent, his arm still around your waist. Only the Prince remained, most definitely asleep. Ignis and Gladiolus were no where to be seen. Suddenly you were embarrassed, they must have seen you intertwined with Prompto. As you struggled with the blanket he loosened his grip on you and seemed to wake up a little more. You tried to arrange the button down to cover you decently as you stood. “...Morning.”

“Hey.” You smiled, smoothing out the creases. “Thank you...” You blushed, remembering how quickly you’d moved into his embrace. 

“Any time.” He said softly, shy appreciation in his eyes. He made you feel like a woman with those eyes. “I-”

“If you two could shut up.” Noctis grumbled from his side of the tent. “Or get out.”

“Quick.” Prompto was certainly fully awake after being moaned at. He snatched up your hand and led you out into the morning light. 

“I see you both slept well.” Ignis smiled. “Breakfast will be ready shortly.” A squawk from Ollie lit up your face. He quickly trotted over and rubbed his face against yours. 

“Oh Ollie. You’re such a good boy.” 

“He was already here when I got up. Smart bird.” Gladiolus commented, eyeing you up in Ignis’ shirt.

“I think he knew she would be taken well care of.” Ignis stated aloud. You couldn’t held but look at Prompto. “Once Noctis wakes up I think it would be prudent to get dressed.” Ignis was of course addressing you. “Gladio was kind enough to get a fire going in order to dry not only our things, but yours as well.”

\---------- 

He couldn’t forget how you felt in his arms after you left on Ollie. How you clung to him all night. The thin fabric of the button down had left little to the imagination. He’d done his utmost best to keep his hands on the hopefully neutral territory of your side and back, bunching his sleeping bag in his fists. 

“Prompto.” Noctis snapped the blonde out of his day dreaming. “You okay?”

“Yeah...”

“A certain someone on your mind?” Ignis teased.

“She certainly did look good in Iggy’s shirt.” Gladiolus chuckled.

“Hey!” The blonde felt offended on your behalf.

“What? You were looking more than me.” 

“I-” Prompto tried to find some excuse.

“More than look if I remember how... cosy you were when you woke me up this morning.” Noctis prodded at his friend with his words. That shut Prompto up.

\---------- 

“We shall be having company tonight.” Ignis announced as he parked the car in the clearing near the haven. Prompto perked up, curiosity winning over general tiredness. It had been almost two weeks since you’d shared camp with the guys.

“Really?” Noctis asked lazily. “Who’d come all the way out here for us?” Prompto tried not to hope. He really did.

“I can only think of one person who could find this place easily.” Galdiolus rumbled, glancing at the sharpshooter. “But how...?”

“I took the initiative to get the young lady’s number since someone-” He shot a look at Prompto. “-didn’t. And of course she accepted that it was a suitable arrangement in case of emergencies.” Prompto hadn’t been able to work up the courage to ask you for your number even after cuddling with you that night in the tent.

“But dinner isn’t an emergency Iggy.” Noctis frowned.

“No, she requested to meet on this occasion.” Ignis offered. You’d not requested, you’d insisted. And begged to meet at this particular haven. Ignis had done some creative road planning to make sure they’d ended up in the right area. “And so here we are.” And a loud squawk announced your arrival. You all but launched yourself off Ollie and ran to them side by side with him. Prompto thought you looked positively picture perfect in the low glow of the setting sun. 

“Hey.” Noctis waved lazily. You flopped unceremoniously to the floor, watching intently as Ollie immediately went to Prompto for what had become a ritual grooming greeting. Noctis was not the only one who saw how your smile softened for the sharpshooter. 

“To what do we owe this visit to?” Gladiolus asked.

“I found something.” You grinned. “Two things actually. One is for dinner, if Ignis can make something with it.” You jumped to your feet and Ollie trotted over to you. From one of your bags you pulled out a smaller bag, offering it to the Advisor. 

“Kingsberries?” Ignis asked, guessing by the smell as he opened the bag.

“I got paid with them for a gear I managed to clean up.” You grinned. “I wouldn’t know what to do with them, but I’m guessing you do?”

“I do indeed. I can make a splendid sauce from these if you don’t mind waiting.” 

“I’m not going anywhere until the morning.”

“So what else did you find?” Prompto asked, he’d slowly inched his way over to you. Accompanied by sniggers from Noctis.

“Something. But, there’s a catch.” You added dramatically.

“Which is?” Gladiolus asked.

“I can only take one of you.” Noctis gave you a look. “And we have to ride Ollie.” He grinned at you. He knew who you wanted to go with you.

“Well Noct cannot be left unattended by either myself or Gladiolus.” Ignis explained unnecessarily. 

“And I think Gladio might do some serious harm to the chocobo if he rode him.” Noctis snickered.

“I’m not that bad.” 

“I would also likely be a struggle for the poor thing.” Ignis had clearly caught on as well.

“That leaves... me?” Prompto asked in disbelief. 

“If... you want to.” You panicked. While you’d planned to take him, he didn’t sound very enthusiastic.

“No! I mean- Of course I want to go with you!” He blustered, trying to find the words.

“Can you wake up before sunrise?” You asked. Prompto swallowed a groan.

\--------- 

Prompto clung to you as Ollie darted between the trees. He wasn’t particularly comfortable, you’d jerry-rigged blankets into a pad for him to sit on behind the saddle. But he did like how he was pressed up against you. Nearly getting smacked in the face a few times by branches taught him quickly not to daydream about how nice it would be to hold you while not on a chocobo during the ride. You let Ollie lead you with only minimal guidance, trusting him to find the path of least resistance. It wasn’t long before dawn broke over the horizon, and then Ollie had come to a halt within a dark grotto. 

“Here.” You whispered and Prompto slid off. You’d impressed upon him the need to be quiet until you arrived. You took him by the hand and he couldn’t help but blush even though he’d been pressed against you only moment ago. You smiled softly and led him through a dense patch of greenery leaving Ollie behind. Nervously you squeezed his hand as you guided him. For a moment you paused, you turned and held up a finger to your lips. He nodded in understanding. You continued into the depths. Just as Prompto started to wonder when he’d see the sun again when you pulled him through a particularly dense patch of foliage into a wide glade. In the centre was a golden chocobo surrounded by half a dozen chicks. With wide eyes Prompto could tell from the lighting that they weren’t really golden, they just looked so thanks to the way the light came into the glade. He clutched your hand excitedly. The mama bird rose from her nest and boldly strode over. 

“Hi there.” You said calmly, raising your hand to rub her beak. As mama bird carefully nuzzled at you, you drew Prompto closer. “Here.” You guided his hand up to her head. You felt her muscles ripple at his touch nervously. You waited for her to nuzzle him and when she did, she had relaxed. She squawked at you both before reaching down to nudge at one of her chicks who’d started cheeping loudly. Having accepted you both into her glade, she went back to her nest with one chick following her closely. 

“Oh Six.” Prompto gushed as quietly as he could. “A wild chocobo nest. How did you find it?” He was trying very hard not to flail and scare the chicks that had gathered around.

“Luck.” You admitted. “I got lost.”

“You’re joking. This is like the find of the century!” He got a little louder.

“But... you can’t tell anyone.” You pleaded, grabbing his arm.

“It’s a.... secret?” 

“Wiz knows, I had to tell him in case something happened to the mother.” You explained quickly, releasing him to look adoringly at the chicks at your feet. “But, wild nests are so few and far between.”

“Why... tell me?” 

“Because... Prom,” You used his nickname and pink rose on his cheeks. You knelt and picked up one of the chicks in your arms. It cheeped happily at you as you stood. “I know how much you... love them. So, I wanted to share this with you.” The yellow feathers of the chocobo did nothing to hide the blush on your face. 

“But... why? Noct likes chocobos too.”

“Noctis... is not you.” You let the chick nip at your finger. “And... I don’t..." You steeled yourself to just say it. "...love him.” With the words said you felt your heart pound in your chest. You tried not to squeeze the poor chick to tightly in your arms. 

“Lo...lo... love?” Prompto stammered the word. You nodded, not looking at him. “But no one loves me. And you’re-” He struggled for how to explain how to tell you his feelings. “-more amazing than even a wild chocobo nest. You do all these things by yourself that I couldn’t do even with the guys help. Why me?” He couldn’t believe it.

“Because.” You finally looked at him. “You are Prompto Argentum, you don't seem to care what I look like or that I smell like a chocobo all the time. And-” A deep breath. “-I hope the man who loves me...”

“Oh Six yes! Of course!” He proclaimed. He brought his arms up and around you carefully. He so wanted to pull you in close and press you against him so you could hear his heart trying to escape from his chest. But you were still holding the chick. With a feather-light touch he brushed his fingers to your cheek. “How could I not?” He pressed a kissed to your forehead. “You’re the most perfect person I’ve met.”

“And I showed you a chocobo nest?” You felt confident enough after his kiss to tease him lightly. 

“You did.” He grinned, pressing his forehead to yours. “Can I... kiss you? Properly? I don’t wanna mess this up.” You nodded and he delicately pressed his fingers to your chin to tip your face up towards his. A warmth blossomed between you as your lips met in an innocent kiss. Squawking from your arms protested at the lack of space. You pulled back for a moment, hoping you weren’t too flushed from such a simple kiss, carefully letting the chick find it’s feet on the ground. The moment you were standing again, Prompto pulled you flush to him, his hands eagerly stroking the small of your back and his cheeks red. “Can-” You didn’t let him ask a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first FFXV fic had to be for my sunshine, Prom.  
> Writing so many characters who are all talking is so hard. Like... ugh.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
